Never Cheat
by KLF Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: After gradation Bella finds Edward cheating on her with Alice. She steals his car and becomes famous along with Paul and Jake somewhere along the way she ends up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Why is she there, How does she know Klaus, and Why is she helping the doppelganger and friends.. going to change to M soon best-friend is going to be helping me. Lemons chapter 12
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was going to the Cullen house because I left my phone there last night. Everyone was suppose to be gone hunting but when I went in the house I heard moaning. I followed the moaning upstairs and it was coming from Edward's room. I opened the door to see Edward and Alice having sex. I start to cry as I grab my phone and go downstairs.

I go into the garage and stop in front of his precious Volvo. I dig my keys into the car going all around then I crave my name into the seats smiling evilly. I grabbed a baseball bat and smash the headlights then slash all for tires. I then proceed to do the same to Alice's bright yellow Porsche but crave **CHEATING PIXIE BITCH** on the side of her car.

I grab the keys to Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish and pull out of the garage. I speed down the driveway and to my house going 110mph. I write a note to Charlie:

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm leaving Forks for a while. I have to many painful memories and I found Edward cheating on me today. I will call you when I know where I'm going exactly. I love you daddy and I will be back one day trust me._

_Love Bells,_

_p.s. Don't burn the house down_

I go upstairs to my room and pack some important stuff in a box. I take it outside open the trunk to the car and put the box in. I see 4 black duffle bag there to so I open them and find stacks and stacks of cash. I smile shutting the trunk back then speed towards La Push to tell Jake and Paul bye.

I still can't believe I'm friends with Paul. We didn't get along at first but know we're inseparable. I was pull out of my thought when Paul grabbed me out of the car into a bear hug. I giggle and ruffle his hair as he puts me down.

"Hey Bells, where did you get this car?" he asks as he whistles looking it over as Jake joins asking the same question

"I stole it from my cheating vampire boyfriend" I say nonchalantly. I watch their expressions go from amazement, shock and lastly anger .

"HE. ?!" They ask shaking with anger as I step back. So I want get hurt if they change.

"Yeah, I walked in on him and his sister Alice having sex and they didn't even realize I was there." I say on the verge of tears but still angry. They stop shaking and come embrace me in a hug.

"Want he take the car back if you're still in Forks" Paul asks carrying me to sit on his porch.

"That's why I came. I'm not staying. I'm going to travel for a little while" I say looking at my lap sadly not wanting to leave my brothers behind.

"I'm coming with you" says Paul and Jake almost jointly. I look up smiling at them as Paul ran to his garage smiling

"We have to go where is Paul going " I ask Jake confused

"He is going to get his car we all can't fit in your "new" car, Bells" he answers as I nod feeling stupid.

"Can his car keep up with me" I ask smirking walking to my car but turn just as Paul comes back driving a 2011 Corvette Stingray my mouth drops as I look it over. It is sleek black with blue strips going down the side.

"WTF Paul when did you get this" I ask still drooling

"When the Cullen's came back. I won it on a game show the strongest person won this car and a million dollars." he says smirking as he flexes his muscles. I turn to them wiping away any drool

"Get important stuff no clothes. I have enough money to buy you more if needed be" I say and go wait in the car. They come out a with containers of food I laugh as they load the car with it and get in eating. Paul pulls up beside me asking to race I say Hell Yes and speed onto the highway going 120 with Paul right behind me.

The Cullen's didn't know I was a Street Racer back in Phoenix. My name was Misty Rider. I was and still am undefeated. I have a healthy bank account and now I have bags of money in the trunk to add to it. As we race out Seattle I call Paul and put him on speaker:

(**Bella**, _Paul_, Jake)

_Hey_!  
**Hey, Where do you guys want to go?**  
We could go to Nashville, TN  
**Why?**  
I want to see what it's like there  
**Well we are headed to Nashville then Jake and BTW Paul I win**  
_Dammit I have never lost a race the only person I have ever lost to was Misty Rider\_  
**I am Misty Rider, Paul **  
_WHAT_  
WHAT  
**Yea I have and always been Misty Rider since I was 13 years old. Wait what did I take from you Paul **  
_My 1967 Chevy Camaro _  
**OMG! Do you want it back I still have it **  
_Hell yea I want my car_  
**Bye Guys**

I hang up and call Carlisle's phone

_(ringing, ringing)_

**Hello -C**  
**Hey Carlisle, Is your family around if so put your phone on speaker -B**  
**Hold on a minute-C**  
**Hey Belly - Em**  
**Hey Em - B**  
**Everyone is here Bella -C**  
**If you haven't notice I'm gone because Edward cheated on me with Alice and I had to get away from Forks-B**  
**THEY WHAT- C, EM, R, J, ES**  
_(Background -_  
_You had sex with my wife - J to Ed_  
_I'm sorry it was a mistake - Ed to J _  
_Emmett, Jazzy stop before you hurt him - A to J_  
_And you how could you cheat on me with my supposed brother - J to A _  
_I'm sorry - A to J _  
_I'm sorry doesn't work you manipulative bitch - J to A)_  
**Bella, where are you I don't want to be here -J**  
**I can't tell you now but hold on. Now since Alice and Edward are somewhat calm. I guess they haven't noticed there cars and that I stole the Aston Martin. Now Jasper all you have to do is find your old friend Misty Rider's garage and you find me and come alone. -B**

_(end call)_


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I wonder how Bella knew I know Misty Rider. Wait how does Bella know her. Its been two days since I talked to her and I told the family I was going hunting. I took down a mountain lion as I run towards Phoenix. It took me 2 ½ hours to get here and now I'm making my way to Misty's underground garage. I knock on the door and it asks for a password **_(it uses voice recognition)_** "southern cowboy" I drawl out then it says welcome Jasper as the door opens and I walk in.

"Hello Jasper" Misty drawls out sitting in a chair with her back to me. I look around and see two La Push shape shifters and all 3 of her cars, Edwards Aston Martin, a sleek black Corvette with 2 blue strips going down the side, and my Ducati Diavel.

"Hello Misty darlin'. I'm going to assume your Bella because all I smell is Bella and the 2 wolves" I say in my natural accent as she turns around and she is indeed Bella. She is wearing a bright skin tight yellow shirt, black shorts and cowboy boots.

"You are correct Jazz and I didn't tell you in Forks because you didn't recognize me and I was trying to get rid of my old life." she says as the two wolves moves the cars outside and into 18-wheelers.

"I understand but you had changed you were clumsy and your style was so dull compared to now" I tell her making a face as I remember the old her

"Well Jazz do you want to come with me or are you going to head to Texas where Peter and Charlotte are?" she asks as she walks over and hugs me I hug her back smiling

" I think I will go stay with Peter and Char" I tell her walking to my bike

"Bye Jasper" she says and climbs into her 1967 Chevy Camaro and drives away with the 18-wheelers following her. I drive away from here and stop at a gas station to fill up. I feed from a guy who had 2 kids in the trunk of his car around the corner then called the police. I get on my bike and drive to Texas with my blood red eyes shining in the moonlight.

**BPOV**

_*****3 Years*** At Bella's Concert**_

I was in my dressing room getting ready to go on stage when Jake and Paul walked in wearing a red tank top, black leather jacket, a pair of black leather pants and knee high red heel boots. Jake knocks on the door and says 1-minute. I come out and go on stage and wait for the curtains to open. When they open the curtains I listen as the music starts to play behind me.

_"Before He Cheats"_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_  
_and she's probably getting frisky..._  
_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_  
_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._  
_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_  
_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_white-trash version of Shania karaoke._  
_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_  
_and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_  
_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_  
_3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*..._

_Oh, and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats,_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
_'cause the next time that he cheats..._  
_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No... not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh._

I listen to the crowd scream my name **CARRIE, CARRIE**. I begin my next song smirking

_"Good Girl"_

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_With your head in the clouds_  
_I bet you I can tell you_  
_What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_  
_Gonna give you the world_  
_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_  
_With your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dripping honey_  
_But he'll sting you like a bee_  
_So lock up all your love and_  
_Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_Get out while you can_  
_I know you think you got a good man_

_[Hook:]_  
_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._  
_Better listen to me_  
_He's low, low, low..._

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_You got a heart of gold_  
_You want a white wedding_  
_And a hand you can hold_  
_Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)_  
_Like every good girl does_  
_Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying_  
_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_  
_'Cause when he says forever_  
_Well, it don't mean much_  
_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_So good for him_  
_Better back away honey_  
_You don't know where he's been_

_[Hook:]_  
_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._  
_Yeah yeah yeah, he's low_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Oh, he's no good, yeah_  
_Why can't you see?_  
_He'll take your heart and break it_  
_Listen to me, yeah_

_[Hook/Outro:]_  
_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

I walk off stage after 3 more songs and into Jake and Paul's arms. We leave and jump in the limo outside and to our house.

"Hey guys we are going to visit Charlie in Forks so pack some clothes and get ready" I say as I turn into a bird and fly to my room. I turn back and sit on the bed remembering the day I found I was a shape shifter that could change into whatever I wanted which also meant my appearance.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_I was walking down the street with Paul and Jake when 3 vampires attacked us._

_"What do we have here" says a familiar voice. I look up and see Victoria. Paul and Jake are fighting to newborns as she walks towards me. I wanted to be a wolf like Jake/Paul so I could kill her and the next thing I know I'm on 4 paws and growling at her._

_"What the hell" she exclaims as I tear her arm off. She goes to run away but I tear one of her legs off listening at her scream for mercy. I wasn't feeling merciful tonight so I tore her apart slowly and threw her. I change back and thankfully I had clothes on._

_Paul and Jake look at me shocked in there wolf forms. I hop on Paul's back and wait for them to come out of shock so we can go._

**_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_**

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Paul banging on the door.

"Come on Bells we have to go before we miss our flight" Paul yells still banging on the door. I get up and run to the door saying stop banging on my fucking door.

**_** hours later in Forks** Charlie's house_**

"Hey dad" I say as Charlie opens the door

"BELLS" he exclaims happily as he embraces me in a hug. He lets me in and I tell him everything I have done since I was gone. We sit back and talk about what I've missed then he asks where are Paul and Jake.

"They are in La Push visiting the pack" I tell him smiling as I go in the kitchen and get us a soda. He found out about the pack when he married Sue Clearwater. I also had them a house built 5 bedroom and 4 bathroom plus a 3 car garage.

"Dad where is Sue and my bro and sis" I ask looking around

"La Push visiting Emily and the baby" he tells me as he leaves to go to work. I go upstairs and take a bath and lay down taking a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I woke up to Seth and Leah bouncing on my bed. I kick Seth off my bed then turn to Leah and do the same.

"Why are you guys bouncing on my bed" I ask sleepily glaring at them.

"It's time for breakfast and you have been sleep for at least 18" Leah tells me as she pulls me out of bed and to the bathroom. Wait did she say 18hrs damn I must have been exhausted.

"I'm awake now, you can go" I tell Leah as she turns the shower on and was about to push me in fully clothed.

"Damn, Ok we'll be waiting downstairs" she tells me as I shut the door. I strip down and step in the shower under the hot water. The take a quick shower and wash my hair with Leah's mango shampoo. I get out and blow dry my hair then put on black skinny jeans, black corset top, red leather jacket and red heels. I go downstairs and eat breakfast with the family and we talk a little then Seth, Leah and I go to La Push.

As I drive to the Rez Leah asks can she come with me when I leave again. I go to answer but something blurs in front of the car causing me to skid to a stop looking around. It blurs in front of the car again.

"Leah drive to Sam's house I'll meet you there" I say as I get out turn into a cheetah and take off after it. I go to grab it but something tackles me from the side sending me flying back. I change back screaming in pain at my broken leg.

"My my what do we have here" says an unfamiliar voice behind. I turn and see a brunette wearing all black but that's all I could make out with the pain blocking my vision. She blurs over to me bites into her wrist forcing me to drink then snaps my neck in a quick motion. I fade into blackness.

* * *

_****Hours Later** La Push Paul's House **_

I wake up to people arguing in the next room. Light hurts my eyes and something smells really earthy and dog like.

_**(Paul, Seth, Jacob, Leah)**_

_**Wh.. What are we going to do?-P**_  
_**What are we going to tell Charlie?-J**_  
_**Maybe she will w..w..wake up. -S**_  
_**How is she going to wake up she has no….. heartbeat-P**_  
_**Leah why did you let her go alone?-J**_  
_**I..I didn't know she would get killed-L**_  
_**I hate.. -J**_

_**(end)**_

"If the next words out of mouth is "you and Leah" I'm going to throw you through that window." I say cutting Jake off. They all whip around faster than lightening an look as if they'd seen a ghost.

"H..how are you a..alive?" Jake stammers out flabbergasted. I look at him weirdly and ask "What are you talking about Jake, why wouldn't I be alive"

"We found you in the woods with your neck at an odd angle and no heartbeat." Jake explains as my memories of earlier comes back. She was like the vampire I met 2 years ago that burn in the sun.

"Jake I think I maybe a vampire not like the Cullen's but like the one we encountered 2 years ago" I tell him tearing up a little. Jake and Paul start to shake at the mention of the vampire two years ago.

"Bella, you have to feed are you'll die" Paul says still shaking. Leah and Seth stand there looking confused. I break down and start crying. Jake and Paul stop shaking and wrap me in a hug whispering words of comfort to me. After I calm down Paul picks me up and carries me to the car.

"Come on, Bella we have to get some blood in you" Paul says as Jake gets in and tells Seth and Leah to stay here. He drives us to Port Angeles where he finds a guy trying to rape a girl in a alley. I get out as Paul walks up to him pulling him off the girl and she runs away crying. He then cuts the mans neck telling me to drink. I latch on to his neck letting the delicious crimson liquid flow down my throat.

* * *

**PPOV **

I watch as Bella drains the guy of blood dropping him to the floor. She turns to us with veins under her silver eyes and blood dripping from her fangs. Wait… why are her eyes silver they should be red like the other vamp we met.

"Bella, your eyes are silver" Jake tells her the same thing I was about to say. Her face goes back to normal but her eyes aren't brown anymore they are a pale blue and lavender swirl color.

"Bella, your eyes have changed from brown to blue and lavender swirl color." I say looking at her in amazement as she blurs to the car mirror gasping at her eyes. I wonder what else is going to change I think to myself as me and Jake dispose of the body.

"I wonder if I can still change" she asks us as we drive back to the Rez.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I get out the car standing in the middle of the yard. I close my eyes and think about being a tiger and start to feel my body changing. I fall to the ground on all four I open my eyes and look around.

"You can still change" says Paul sounding like a kid. I change back smirking at him. I walk in the house and see Seth and Leah sleep on the couch. I head up to one of Paul's 4 rooms and fall asleep just as my head hit's the pillow.

**_**DREAM**_**

_**I wake up in the middle of the forest looking around the unknown forest. I get up and walk around trying to find out where I am. I hear the rustling of leaves behind me.**_

_**"Hello is anybody there" I call out as I walk towards the sound. I look around and see a path ahead. I run to the path and follow it to the end. It leads to a clearing of flowers but one patch is dying. "Dig the patch up" a voice whispers in my head. I jump a little but start to dig anyway. I hit something in the ground and pull up a little black box. I open it to find a beautiful solid gold medallion with lightning bolts pointing to a hole in the middle.**_

_****DREAM ENDS****_

"Bella Bella Bells" I open my eyes looking up at Seth.

"Finally your…, what happened to your eyes and hair Bells" he ask curiously looking me.

"I wonder how I'm going to tell them about me being a… wait what he mean my hair" I think to myself as run to bathroom and see my hair is blond with a purple and blue tips.

"I like it but we have to go to Sam's house when your finished" Seth says leaving the room as I get up. I walk in the bathroom thinking about my weird dream and how my hair changed to. I go to splash water on my face but stop when I see dirt under my nails. I gasp in shock and look in the mirror and see the medallion around my neck.

"Wait how the hell is this possible" I ask myself as I turn the shower on. I strip down and step in the shower washing away the dirt from last night. I wash until the water goes clear I step out the shower wondering why I have a medallion. I put the medallion on the dresser as I get dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, a black leather jacket and blue heels. I walk downstairs and Seth is already gone.

I run outside change into a cheetah and run to Sam's house. I change back and walk into the house. Everyone turns and gasps in shock at my new hair and eyes except Seth and Jake. I look over at Jake and he is staring at Emily's baby Kristie. He imprinted I think to myself.

"I guess your not coming back with us then Jake?" I ask a little sad but I understand. Leah starts bouncing in her seat at her having a possibility to go with me. He nods and says no sorry but the bond is to strong for me to be away. Sam growls lowly at him.

"Bells, What happen to your hair its blond with purple and blue tips because it was brown last night" Paul asks and everyone nods and asks eyes to. I explain to them what happen to me in the woods yesterday and I hear a few growls. Then I explain the other type of vampire and how they change.

"Bells, you will always be welcome here even though you're a vampire" states Sam and the wolves cheer. I turn to Leah and tell her she can go with me when I leave Saturday so you have two days to pack.

I leave the house and run to Charlie's and make it there just as he is pulling in. I run up to the car when he gets out.

I walk with him to the door thinking I have to be invited in but I think back to Sam and Paul's house and I wasn't invited in. I walk up to the door and step through.

"Well I guess I don't have to be invited in" I think to myself.

_****2 DAYS LATER****_

I get ready to go wearing shorts, cowboy boots, a tank top with a flannel shirt tied in the front and a cowboy hat. Everyone tells us bye after we load Leah's stuff into the car which was only three bags. She said she was going to buy more when we get to Mystic Falls. We get in my 1967 Chevy Camaro (Paul let me have it) and drive away. We stop in front of a garage a mile away from the airport. We walk up to the door and I unlock it revealing 2 cars Paul's Corvette and "my" Aston Martin. I give Leah the keys to the Aston and then lock the door back as they drive away. I get in my car and caught up passing them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**BPOV**_

We made a few stop along the way for us to eat and me to feed from some criminal and make them forget and stopping at hotels to sleep. We were a mile away from Mystic falls when Paul and Leah called my phone asking to race. I of course agreed and now we are racing into Mystic Falls with me in the lead and Paul close behind and Leah about to pass Paul. I pull up at Mystic Falls Bar and Grill and Leah and Paul park beside me. I get out and look around to find a lot of guys staring at me and whistling.

I walk in and go to the bar ordering a Bourbon while Paul hits on a redhead in the corner and Leah is staring down a some dude. I am broken out of my thoughts when a vampire wearing all black with raven black hair sits beside me.

"Hello beautiful, My name is Damon" says Damon as he orders a Bourbon.

"Hey I'm Bella" I say in a southern drawl not even looking at him as my drink comes and thank the bartender.

"Well, your name sure suits you" he says looking me up and down. I turn to him and raise a eyebrow as he tries to hit on me. "Why are you drinking such a strong drink" he asks smirking

I smirk back and down my drink not even wincing as it slides down my throat. I order another when the bartender sits his in front of him. He looks at me shocked that a "human" can down it and not even wince.

"So where are you from since I haven't seen you around here before" he asks getting over his shock and downs his drink ordering another.

"Well I'm from a lot of places" I say smirking when he leans over looking me in the eyes and his pupils dilate. "come on lets get out of here and go to my house" he says trying to compel me. I comply getting up playing along as I follow him outside to his car which is next to mine. I text Paul and Leah saying meet me at the house later.

"I'm driving my car to your house" I say walking to get in my car but pretend I'm still compelled.

"You own this car" he asks surprised as I nod and get in. I follow him to his house and which is surprisingly the Salvatore Boarding House. I wonder is this Stefan's brother I think to myself as I get out and follow him in the house.

* * *

SPOV

I was sitting on the couch with Elena talking about how we're going to keep her away from Klaus when he comes trying to sacrifice her in the ritual. I here Damon coming in followed by another car. He walks in followed by a blond with blue and purple tips which looks like Isabella but she has brown hair and brown eyes not blond hair and blue and purple eyes. I think back to the time when I met Bella 1 years ago when I was in Tennessee.

_****Flashback****_

_**I was walking in a bar to get a drink when I heard her on stage singing. She was singing Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. When she was finished she walked off stage to the Bar and ordered a Bourbon. I walked to the bar and sat beside her then I felt a connection to her.**_

_**"Hey I'm Stefan Salvatore" I say to her smiling when she looks at me smirking.**_

_**"Hello Stefan, I'm Isabella and I know what you are" she says still smirking. How does she know I'm a vampire I think to myself.**_

_**"What are you talking about" I ask her playing clueless but she writes "vampire" on a piece of paper and slides it to me. I stare wide-eyed at her but she continues to smirk before she downs her drink. I finally get over my shock decide to act normal.**_

_**"You know you sound just like Carrie Underwood" I say and she starts laughing. I wonder what's so funny.**_

_**"I am Carrie Underwood" she says smiling and to prove her point she changes right before my eyes into her and quickly changes back.**_

_**Later that night we exchanged stories I told her my history and she told me hers and we became friends.**_

_****Flashback ends****_

I was pulled out of my thoughts hearing Elena yelling at Damon.

"Why do you constantly bring your whores home" Elena yells to Damon. The girl goes to hit Elena but Damon holds her back. I watch in amazement as the girl throws Damon across the room and blurs to Elena pinning her to the wall.

"Don't ever call me whore again Elena, I'm not the one in love with both brothers" she says as I go to pull her away but she drops Elena to the floor. She walks to Damon "If you ever try to compel me again into being your food I will personally kill you myself" she says

"Hello Stefan" she says and now I can tell that this is Bella for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bella**_

"Hello Stefan" I say turning to him and watch as a look of recognition crosses his face. I watch as Damon blurs over to me with a stake from behind. I duck and grab him by the neck then grab his other hand with the stake and hold it to his chest. I smirk as he tries to break free and I bring him to his knees.

"Let him go Bella" Stefan says ruining my fun. I whisper "Don't try that again" in his ear and let him fall to the floor as he gasp for breath.

"How do you know her Stefan" Damon asks Stefan as I see Elena wanting to know the same thing but she chose to be quiet.

"I met her in a bar about a year ago when she was human…" says Stefan but is cut off by Damon demanding to know "how the hell are you that strong if you were human a year ago"

"Well I was changed a few days ago… so I don't know" I tell them as there eyes almost bulge out there sockets. I giggle and tell them what happened after I woke up about the eye and the hair change. Stefan furrows his eyebrows thinking.

"I have never heard of a vampire changing like that" Damon says glaring slightly

"Well we can call Bonnie and Elijah and see if they know anything." suggest Stefan as I sit on the couch across from Elena and she has been really quiet since I got here. I tell Stefan to call her as I lay down. I smirk at Damon as Stefan calls this Bonnie and Elijah.

"So Elena I can feel that you need protecting from something and that something is powerful" I say to her when I feel a nagging sensation in the back of my head. I watch as she looks to Stefan and Damon then back to me.

"How do you know" she ask. I smirk and say "I have a feeling." "So do you want to tell me what? I ask looking her in the eyes silently telling her she can trust me.

"Well I'm a doppelganger…" she says but I cut her off as Stefan walks over to her.

"You're the key to breaking the curse" I say looking at her shocked as I look her over.

"How the fuck do you know all of this if you were turned a few days ago." Damon asks getting pissed

"Well I knew about all of this before I was turned" I say smirking at him

"Bella, how do you know" Stefan asks intrigued. I go to tell them but a witch walks in carrying a grimoire then a few seconds later a vampire blurs to the door walking in. I look him over and he is dressed in a black suit. The man ,who I assumed is Elijah, stares at me in shock but covers it with a smile but the witch is passive as she looks at me.

"So what do you guys need" asks Bonnie the witch as Elijah sits back watching me.

"Well Bella over there had brown hair and brown eyes when she was human a few days ago and when she was turned her eyes turned blue&purple and the next day her hair turned blond with the blue and purple tips. Can anything in your grimoire tell us why" Stefan explains to Bonnie. Elijah starts thinking really hard about something.

****After many longs minutes if silence****

"Well I found something its about a girl filling her prophecy her appearance will change when turn but it doesn't tell the prophecy." Bonnie says as she keeps looking through the book.

"I know the prophecy" says Elijah speaking for the first time. "The Prophecy states:

There is a girl who was never meant for the human world and would only fit in with the supernatural world. She would be born on the verge of death and a witch would come to save her. A potion would be made composed of wolfs bane, vervain, and a Lapis Lazuli crushed till it was dust. The witch would mix it with the baby's milk and when she drunk it would mix into her blood stream causing her blood to take on a sweet smell attracting supernatural to her. She would turn into a very rare shape shifter and when she is changed she will be truly immortal and will keep balance to the world and save it.

I stare at him my mouth hanging open. He blurs out the house and comes back carrying a very old book. He give me the book saying it belongs to me. I thank him for the book then I feel that nagging sensation again.

"I think you guys should know the Sun and the Moon Curse is fake. Don't get me wrong there is a curse just not that one" I say and Elijah looks at me shocked as does every one else.


	7. Chapter 7

_**EPOV**_

"I think you guys should know the Sun and the Moon Curse is fake. Don't get me wrong there is a curse just not that one" she says shocking everyone in the room but me. I know that curse is a fake but how did she I ask myself.

"Hey this book want open" she says breaking me out of my thinking.

"Well that's the problem no ones knows how to open it but the one its meant for and if you turn it over there is a hollow space there that I think could be the key to opening it." I tell her smiling. For some reason I feel a sisterly bond to this girl. I watch as she turns it over and it looks like a wheel of some kind goes there.

She gasps in shock looking at the hole feeling around her neck but nothing is there. "Dammit I wish I had that damn medallion I found" she says to herself quietly. I go to ask what medallion but her phone rings

(**Bella** and _Paul_)

_Bella where are you _  
**At a friends house **  
_We just got to Mystic Falls and you have a friend ]_  
**Yes do you remember Stefan Salvatore**  
_Yeah why _  
**Because that's where I am**  
_Oh ok_  
**Come on over here and bring Leah cause I just found out something about me**  
_Ok be there in a few_  
(end)

"How can you just invite someone over to my house" Damon asks still mad at me

"Easy! Just like how you tried to compel me to be your food, that's how" she answers smirking at him

"Well I'm not letting them in and I can't be compelled so good luck, Princess" Damon says smirking back at her. She gets up and walking towards Damon smiling with mischief in her eyes. She looks him in the eyes and say "You're going to let my friends in and you're not going to complain once" she says trying to compel him but to my surprise and everyone else it worked. He repeated everything she said and when he came out of his trance he glared at her.

"How did you do that I'm on vervain and you're not and original like him" he exclaims mad as he points to me.

"Well I am an origin… Wait, Original as in the Mikaelson Family meaning Finn, Elijah, NiKlaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik" she asks looking at me in shock.

"Well I think I know how she compelled you. My grimoire says that after her change the vervain, wolfs bane and Lapis Lazuli will become more prominent. The vervain in your system doesn't stop her because its in her blood but if you bite her the vervain in her blood will hurt you. So the wolfs bane blocks out the smell so all you smell is blood and I bet she doesn't have a daylight ring." Bonnie explains to him and I look here over and I don't see a ring or any kind of jewelry as a matter of fact.

"How do you know of my family and how much do you know about them" I ask her in a state of shock but don't show it. She goes to answer but there is a knock on the door which I'm going to assume is her friends. I watch as Damon goes to the door opening it begrudgingly and in walks a male shape shifter and a very beautiful woman with shoulder length hair, skinny jeans, and a tight fitting red shirt that fit all her curves.

"Leah and Paul, I would like you to meet Stefan Salvatore, his idiot brother Damon, Elena, Bonnie, and Elijah" she says and when Leah looks into my eyes my whole world stops and all I want to do is love and protect her for eternity.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

When I introduced everybody I saw Leah staring at Elijah as if she had just seen light for the first time and Paul doing the same to Bonnie. Well I guess they just imprinted I think to myself but I really said it out loud.

"What is an imprint and who imprinted on who or what" ask Elena looking around Stefan. I look at her and say "It's when a wolf finds its soul mate and when they do its mot gravity holding them to the Earth it's the imprint. The wolf is what ever the imprint needs a friend, a brother/sister, a protector, or a boyfriend/husband. And Paul imprinted on Bonnie and Leah on Elijah."

"Where are Leah and Elijah" I ask looking around but they are not there. I guess they snuck out when I was explaining a imprint. I then look over at Paul and Bonnie and see them holding hands. I grab the old book Elijah gave me looking at the lightning bolts going to the notch in the center. "I just had to leave my medallion in Forks didn't I" I say to myself.

"Oh yeah, here Bells" Paul says pulling the medallion out of his pocket tossing it to me. I catch it then thank Paul placing it in the empty slot and the latch pops open. I read the first page and the full prophecy wasn't told.

"Hey guys, the full prophecy wasn't told there is more" I tell them and they walk over looking over my shoulder into the book. As they look at the book they get a confused look on there face.

"What the hell are you reading there is nothing on that page" Damon exclaims looking at me like I'm crazy. I return the look and begin reading the page:

**_There is a girl who was never meant for the human world and would only fit in with the supernatural world. She would be born on the verge of death and a witch would come to save her. A potion would be made composed of wolfs bane, vervain, and a Lapis Lazuli crushed till it was dust. The witch would mix it with the baby's milk and when she drunk it would mix into her blood stream causing her blood to take on a sweet smell attracting supernatural to her. She would turn into a very rare shape shifter and once she is changed she will be a hybrid. Half shape-shifter, Half Vampire, and Half Witch. She will be a true immortal and bring balance to the world._**

I finish reading the script on the first page. Everyone looks at the book and at me.

"Maybe only she can see it because she's special" Stefan suggest


	8. Chapter 8

**DPOV**

This girl I planned on having for lunch turns out to be a vampire. I like her even though she kicked my ass and compelled me but I wont tell her that. She is the female version of me but she is friends with Stefan that is what surprises me. I thought that he hated people like me I guess not. I'm broke out of my thought by he throwing the book nearly my head.

"Hey watch where you throwing princess" I say pretending to be mad. She looks at me glaring I fall to my knees screaming holding my head. "Dammit STOOPPP" I scream out. It stops then I get up looking around for her but she is gone.

"Bitch" I think out loud still holding my head. Next thing I know wolf boy is on top of me growling.

"Call her that again I will stake you personally" says wolf boy. I kick him across the room saying whatever. I get up smirking then wolfie walks back over to Bonnie shaking a little.

"Why the fuck did she throw the book at me and give me a brain aneurysm 10x worse than Sabrina" I ask looking around waiting for a answer.

"Well she said she would help us after we explained what was happening with Elena. She went back to reading her book then she started getting angry and she then threw the book growling slightly." Stefan says pointing to the book behind me.

I turn around and bend over to pick up the book. But it shocks me causing me to groan in pain. I pull back then drag myself over to the couch laying down. The book shuts and locks back. Alaric walks over to the book and goes to pick it up I scream no but the book disappears before he can touch it.

"Today is just not my day. First, my dinner turns out to be a vampire and attacks me multiple times. Secondly, the most powerful vampire turns out to be the most powerful witch and seems to be my enemy. Lastly, that damn book shock the fuck out of me when I tried to touch it." I exclaim a little pissed as Elena brings me a blood bag.

**BPOV**

I'm running through the wood with a horrible headache but stop when I see stairs leading to a underground cellar. I go down there and see chains bolted to the floor and walls. I take my phone out and turn on the flashlight and see claw mark going along the wall. My headache keeps getting worse I fall to the floor shaking as I remember all my past lives.  
I wake up a day later remembering my past lives. I stand up and find my book laying beside me open to a resurrection spell. I begin to recite the spell:

**_My friends have fallen_**  
**_Let them rise and fight_**  
**_Give them strength and immortality_**  
**_LET THEM RISE_**

The wind speeds up as I recite the spell over and over again. The wind stop and I open my eyes and look around I see all 11 of my friends. In front of me stood Annabelle and Pearl, Mason Lockwood, Henrik Mikaelson, Kathleena Petrova, Lexi Branson, Zach Salvatore, Luka and Jonas Martin, James, Didyme Volturi.

"Hello old friends it's been awhile" I say smirking. They all smile at me but James looks at me confused.

"Izabelle you remind me of someone else" James says looking me over

"Well I am Isabella Swan in this life the girl you tried to kill in the ballet studio and I forgive you" I say smirking he nods and I can see the regret in his eyes for doing it.

"Do you want to go be with Marcus" I ask turning to Didyme smiling. She nods her head bouncing in one spot.

"Stay hidden but stay up-to-date" I say giving them a Lapis Lazuli necklace or ring.

I teleport with Didyme to the Volturi Throne Room. We land wearing white cloaks she giggles while I smirk at everyone. The guard are in attack position while the kings look surprise but Marcus looks bored. Didyme removes her hood walking to Marcus smiling he sits there looking shocked but gets over it quickly and runs to his mate/wife hugging and kissing her.

I walk towards Caius leaving my hood up. I stop in front of him and lift my head so he can see my fangs. He hisses at me gets up growling.

"Who are you, what are you, and why are you here" he ask growling

"Well I have many name cause I have been reborn a lot but you may know me a Arabelle your sister or Isabella Swan. As to what I am I'm a vampire, a shape shifter, and a witch." I tell them shrugging

"Ara I've missed you" he say pulling me into a hug. I hug him back smiling and pull back.

"oh yeah and I'm here to get my children that Aro changed years ago" I say looking at a shocked Aro.

"What do you mean your children? Who are they?" Aro asked.

I walk over standing in front of Alec and Jane smiling. Jane recognizes me instantly but it takes Alec a minute. They jump on me screaming MOM I laugh hugging them back. After they get off me I walk over to Aro smiling evilly.

"So do you want to tell Marcus or shall I" I ask him keeping the evil smile in place.

"I don't know what your talking about" he says pleading with his eyes for me to be quiet. But im not going for it.

"So you didn't kill Didyme and blame it on the wolves. So you didn't have Chelsea to tie Marcus to the Volturi so he would kill himself." I ask walking closer to him. Marcus growls loudly. I look over at him his eyes are coal black and he looks completely vicious. I jump back just as he runs to Aro grabbing him by the throat


	9. Chapter 9

**MPOV**

After Bella told me how my precious Didyme died. I look at her asking was it true she nodded her head confirming it. I started to red so I sat Didyme in my throne before running over to Aro grabbing him by the throat.

"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER JUST TO KEEP ME HERE" I scream in his face smashing his head to the floor watching it crack then heal. I throw him across the room leaving a Aro sized imprint in the wall. When he falls to the floor I grab him tearing away a limb in the process.

"Why Aro did you make me suffer all these years" I ask tearing off his other arm. He screams in pain but I only laugh. This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do for the next century I say smirking.

I tear away his legs smiling evilly. I throw the rest of him to Demetri and his arms and legs to Felix.

"Take him to the dungeons then put him back together and chain him to the walls" I tell them as I go to Didyme. I pick her up placing her on my lap as I sit down breathing in her scent to calm me.

"So who will take Aro's throne" Caius ask me. I look up at him looking around then look at Bella.

"Bella would you like to be Queen" I ask her smiling at her. I love her only as a father though. She thinks for a second then stands up when Demetri and Felix return.

"I think we should put it to a vote. Who thinks I should be queen?" she asks and everyone raises there hand except for Sulpicia she just sneers at Bella. When did she get here I think to myself.

"Take her to the dungeons and lock her beside her husband" Bella says and she is dragged away kicking and screaming. I wonder if she knew about Didyme. Bella then looks at me and nods as if she read my mind.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I think we should put it to a vote. Who thinks I should be queen?" I asks and everyone raises there hand except for Sulpicia who just sneers at me. I wonder when she came here. I know she had something to do with Didyme's death.

"Take her to the dungeons and lock her beside her husband" I tell them and she is dragged away kicking and screaming by Felix and Demetri. I look over to Marcus and nod answering his question as to why she is in the dungeons.

I sit in Aro's throne, my throne now, and grin widely as Jane and Alec came sitting at my feet catching me up on there lives. I told them of the prophecy I have and how I can never die. I laugh at Marcus and Caius face when they realize the prophecy above the door to the throne room is about me.

_*****2 DAYS LATER*****_

"I will see you guys later" I tell everyone and get up grabbing a guy with blonde hair and gray eyes his name is Joey. I have been feeding from him since I got here. He is compelled to be my personal blood bag and he cant be compelled by anyone else. I teleported back to Mystic Falls Lockwood cellar.

"Hello Bells nice to have you back" they say in unison. I laugh at that telling the human to go sit in the corner.

"What have I missed" I ask putting my hair in a ponytail. They start to update me on everything.  
_**(A/N: After Bella left Klaus took over Alaric's body and now everything is the same up until Klaus got back in his body.)**_

"Henrik I want you to lead Klaus to the clearing but don't actually talk to him."  
"Lexi I want you to get Stefan there the same way."  
"Anna I want you to get Jeremy"  
"Zach I want you to get Damon"  
" Jonas I want you to get Elijah and Leah will follow"  
"Lena I want you to talk to Elena to get her here"  
"Mason I want you to get Katherine and to get her out of there throw this on her" I hand him some sparkling dust  
"Pearl you can get John"  
"Luka you get Bonnie and Paul will follow"  
"James get the vampire hunter Alaric"

"Have them there by noon" I say as they leave to go complete there tasks. I look at the time and see its 10:30.

I grab Joey and teleport us in front of Caroline's house to get her there. I bite into his neck letting the blood leak out and tell him to run in the woods screaming towards the clearing. As he runs past Caroline's house she runs out human speed after him but telling him to stop but he doesn't.

I teleport myself to a tree at the edge of the clearing. I look at my watch and see its 11:55 . I look up as Henrik runs into the clearing with Klaus right behind him. They stand 15ft apart. I watch as everyone enters the clearing. I teleport Joey to me in the tree and lick the blood away. I teleport him to my home here in Mystic Falls and let him sleep.

I watch as my friends stand on one side and the rest on the other side. I laugh and jump from the tree landing in the middle of them all. I smirk at them all but growl at Klaus.

"Bella where have you been we've missed you" Paul and Leah say

"Bringing my friends back" I answer smirking. "I threw the book the other day because I was getting a really bad headache so I ran until I came to the Lockwood cellar. I could run anymore and I passed out there while I was out I went through my past lives. And these are my friends and family almost. I then went on a trip for the rest and they have gotten me up-to-date on everything." I explain to them

"How do I know you" Klaus asks me. I smirk and walk over to him kicking him across the field. He crashes into a tree and gets up coming at me ready to attack. I teleport behind him and kick back again I laugh walking back to my friends.

"Well NiKlaus you should know me since you broke my heart and left me with only a note." I say and watch as a look of recognition crosses his face. He walks towards me but I growl in warning. He stop and looks at me hurt. I wanted to go comfort him but I wanted him to feel some of the hurt he made me feel.

"Who wants to know what every person here means to me" I ask walking over to Henrik. Everyone nods and I tell them to sit down.

**_Henrik_**- I met him one day I was in the wood chasing a butterfly and we run into each other so we met everyday after that until he was killed by werewolves. I was killed by a vampire when I turned 23 I was Izabelle at the time.

"So you were the girl Henrik always went to play with we thought you were imaginary" Elijah ask and I nod smirking

**MY LIFE AS ALAYNA-** I was married to a rich yet abusive man. He would rape and abused me for no apparent reasons. I became pregnant with twins and beatings stopped until they were 8. The day they turned six the beatings began again eventually he beat me to death. I prayed as I died hoping he wouldn't harm my children.

**Didyme Volturi**- I met her when I was a vampire she was with Marcus. We became friends quickly but one night she was killed by the "werewolves". A few years later I died from the actually werewolves. I was once again named Arabelle.

**Kathleena Petrova**- sister to Katerina. Lena, Kat and I were like sisters to me. Katerina fell pregnant but we still were still tight. When Kat had her baby she was banished so Lena and I followed her saying sisters stick together. But that all changed the day Katerina was changed me and Lena refused but when she woke up she drained both of us saying she never liked us. I was Sara-belle at the time.

"I thought I would be rid of you two for eternity I guess I was wrong" Katherine says. I smirk at her and say you're the one who turned me in the woods a few days ago.

**James**- I was and will always be his lovely step-sister Bellatrix. My father married his mother when I was 4 and he was 6. We were inseparable we would always fight for fun and I always won. I would tease him about losing to a girl and he would say he let me win. One day he went off to war and never returned I was so angry when we heard the news I ran away from home crying. I got attack that night by a bear and bleed to death.

**Annabelle**- I met Annabelle in a market one day when we bumped into each other. I found out her named was Annabelle and mines was Annabella. From that point on we became friends and were known as twins around the town cause we were inseparable and looked alike except she had brown hair and I had blond. My mother was killed so Pearl took me in as her daughter and raise me until we all fell ill and died. They became vampires turned by Katerina and I died.

"So this is why you wished you died when you were supposed to so you could be with your 'twin'" Jeremy asks Anna she looks down and nods. "So you like Jeremy Gilbert sis" I ask her smirking she looks down blushing.

**Lexi Branson**- I met her in her vampire life. She told me what she was and I told her what I was. I was a witch at the time named Venus after the goddess of love and beauty. Lexi said that I was beautiful so she took to calling me Bella or Bello. She had to leave because people started to notice she never grew older. I was killed years later

"Lexi I've missed you" Stefan says to Lexi. "I've missed you too Stefan" Lexi says

**Zach Salvatore**- He was like a father to me when I was a child. He would take to the park and push me on the swing. He even taught me about vampires and how to get rid of them. He gave me a necklace filled with vervain and when I came over to his house he would let me drink it in my orange juice. My name was Calissa. He said in Greek it meant beautiful. So he called me Bella because it meant beautiful in Italian.

"You know to many damn people" Damon says. He is working my nerves I think to my self ignoring him

**Jonas Martin**- I met Jonas thru his son Luka Martin. I was in the woods practicing my magic when I felt someone watching me. I placed a invisible box around him and pulled him out the wood. He said he means no harm he just felt my power and wanted to see who I was. After that I told him I was homeless and had no where to go he told me I could stay with them. I met his father and he agreed to let me stay. I was killed a week after in a school shooting. I was Mirabelle

**Mason Lockwood**- I met him in my present life he was passing through Arizona. I was 11 years old and I was walking home from the library. I heard a man growling and his bones were breaking and eyes glowing amber. He told me to run but I told him no and placed my hand on his body it started to relax. He feel asleep but he was still shaking so I dragged him into a building with reinforced steel doors and locked him in there. I fell a sleep be hide some trash bags so no one would hurt me. I let him out the next morning but he was naked. He says thanks and we stayed in contact until he came to Mystic Falls.

"In all my past lives I had a name that meant beauty or beautiful and everyone always called me Bella or Bells" I tell them sitting in the middle.

"You was always killed before you could truly live" Bonnie says

"I thought you were dead" Klaus says looking at Bonnie. "I have the power of a hundred witches I can fake my death" Bonnie says glaring at Klaus while Paul growl shaking a little.


	10. Poll

i want to know what you think aro's torture should be. i have a poll going.

Check my profile and vote please. The faster you vote the faster i can update

Please i want your opinion


	11. Chapter 11

**KPOV**

I was head out to find a snack when I say a young boy walking into the woods that looked like my younger brother Henrik. I follow him into the wood quietly so I could see his face good. I stayed behind him a good distance so he couldn't see me. He stopped looking back to where I was hiding then turned and continue walking. I kept following the boy who could be a doppelganger to my brother or the real Henrik Mikaelson, the youngest of the Mikaelson family. He start running as if he knew I was following him and lead us to a clearing.

"Why are you following me" he ask stopping in the middle of the clearing turning to me. I stopped 15ft away from him staring at the child in amazement. I was about to answer him when people came out the surrounding woods. Shortly after more people came out the woods the Salvatore Brothers, the local vampire hunter, my brother and a female shape-shifter, the doppelganger, Caroline, Katerina "how the hell did she get out", the witch "I thought she was dead" and a male shape-shifter, Jeremy Gilbert, and a unknown male.

When Elijah looks around and see the Henrik look alike gasping in shock. Elijah was about to say something when a blond w/ blue and purple tip lands in the middle of the clearing between us. She smirk at everyone but growls when she looks at me. For some reason that growl makes my heart ache.

"Bella where have you been we've missed you" the male and female shape-shifter ask her together.

"Bringing my friends back" she answers smirking which I find sexy. "I threw the book the other day because I was getting a really bad headache so I ran until I came to the Lockwood cellar. I could run anymore and I passed out there while I was out I went through my past lives. And these are my friends and family almost. I then went on a trip for the rest and they have gotten me up-to-date on everything." she explain to the doppelganger patrol.

"How do I know you" I asks her. She smirks and walk over to me then kicks me half way across the field. I crash into a tree then get up charging at her angrily. She teleports behind me and kicks me back again. She laughs as she walks back to her friends.

"Well NiKlaus you should know me since you broke my heart and left me with only a note." she says and watching me closely. This is the girl I met and fell in love with while I was going through Chicago.

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting in my usual seat at Gloria's when I heard the most beautiful voice ever. I look towards the stage and she had big brown doe eyes and mahogany colored hair. She was singing

_Two black Cadillac's_

_Two black Cadillac's driving in a slow parade_  
_Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day_  
_One is for his wife,_  
_The other for the woman who loved him at night_  
_Two black Cadillac's meeting for the first time_

_[Chorus:]_  
_And the preacher said he was a good man_  
_And his brother said he was a good friend_  
_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_  
_Bye, Bye Bye, Bye_  
_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_  
_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_  
_Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye_

_Two black Cadillac's, two black Cadillac's_

_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_  
_Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long_  
_They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them_  
_Two black Cadillac's waiting for the right time, right time_

_[Chorus:]_  
_And the preacher said he was a good man_  
_And his brother said he was a good friend_  
_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_  
_Bye bye, Bye bye_  
_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_  
_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_  
_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
_Yeah yeah_

_[Bridge:]_  
_It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face_  
_They shared a crimson smile and just walked away_  
_And left the secret at the grave_

_[Chorus:]_  
_And the preacher said he was a good man_  
_And his brother said he was a good friend_  
_But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry_  
_Bye bye, Bye bye_  
_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_  
_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_  
_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

She has either been really heartbroken and killed him or has been just heartbroken I think to my self. She walks off stage to the bar as the crowd cheers telling her to sing again. I walk to the bar and sit beside her.

"You sound amazing up there" I tell her smiling a genuine smile. She looks me up and down then smirks. "thanks for the complement and no I will not have sex with you." she says downing a shot of bourbon. I stare at her in amazement that she can down a shot of bourbon and not even wince.

"I was giving you a genuine complement no other implications hidden behind it" I tell her she turns to me smirking but turns to a frown when she looks in my eyes.

"So you're a vampire but not completely I feel something else about you." she says then the smirk returns and another bourbon is placed in front of her. I stare at her in amazement that she can sense that and she is a human. I smell around me and she does have the spicy scent that witches have so I know she is fully human.

_**Flashback End**_

From there we were in a relationship for almost 6months and we were in love completely until I heard the doppelganger was alive. I was so ready to break the curse that I hurt the girl I loved in the process. I walks towards her but she growls at me warning me to stay back. It broke my heart when she growled at me but I deserved it.

"Who wants to know what every person here means to me" She asks walking over to my brother Henrik. I nod as does everybody else. So she begins to tell us of her past lives.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

"If you want us we live in the mansion next to the Mikaelson Mansion" I tell them if they never been to my house but I know Bonnie and Elijah have already been there. I step back to my friends and we grab hands and we teleport to my house. I go in then invite them in and show them to there rooms. The mansion has 16 bedrooms with a bathroom and walk-in closet. I walk downstairs and to the basement were my alcohol is stored for my past lives.

I walk past my holding cells and to the back were the liquor is. I get two bottles of aged bourbon and scotch out and head upstairs putting it on the bar with the rest of the alcohol is. I put a spell on the bourbon and scotch so nobody will touch it. They can have that other shit I like whiskey I think to myself as I go outside with my guitar. I sat in a tree and start playing a song my friend Blake S. wrote

**God Gave Me You**

_I've been a walking heartache _  
_I've made a mess of me_  
_The person that I've been lately_  
_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stayed here right beside me_  
_Watch as the storm blows through_  
_And I need you_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_And for when I think I've lost my way _  
_There are no words here left to say, its true_  
_God gave me you_

Klaus cut me off from the bottom of the tree

**Klaus:**

_There's more here than what we're seeing _  
_A divine conspiracy _  
_That you, an angel lovely_  
_Could somehow fall for me _  
_You'll always be love's great martyr_  
_And I'll be the flattered fool_  
_And I need you _  
_Yeah!_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs _  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt _  
_And for when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only _  
_Half of what I could be _  
_I can't do without you _  
_We are stitched together _  
_And what love has tethered _  
_I pray we never undo_

_**Klaus and Bella:**_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs _  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt _  
_God gave me you for the ups and downs _  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt _  
_And for when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you, gave me you_  
_He gave me you_

_"You're right God gave me you but I messed it up. I'm sorry can you please forgive me?" Klaus ask after the song. I stare at him wondering if I should give him another chance I do love him._

"Why should I forgive you when you broke my heart to go after the stupid doppelganger" I ask with a eyebrow raised

"Because I was stupid. I've been trying to break the curse since my mother placed it on me. It made me do stupid stuff and when I heard there was a new doppelganger. I was so willing to break it that I lost the best thing I ever had. I came back a 2 weeks later but you and your brothers were gone. I cried when I realized what I did to you. Please say you forgive me?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

I kick him into a tree the teleport to him kissing him passionately. He growls at me but kisses me back none the less. I pull back and say I forgive you Klausy Bear.

"Thnak you and don't call me Klausy Bear around people" he says pulling me in for another kiss.

"Klausy did you know that there are 3 doppelganger in existence. One is a vampire and two are human." I ask him smirking. His eyes widen at the mention of a third doppelganger.

"Why are you telling me this I thought you didn't want me to break the curse" he asks

"Well im telling you because one Elena is a bad person and is cheating on Stefan with 3 other boys and I don't want my best friend hurt. Two because you're going to need another doppelganger for when Elena is dead to create hybrids. Three I must bring balance to the world" I tell him smirking

"ok so you're going to let me bre… wait bring balance to the world. Wait there is only one person to bring balance to the world and that was a prophecy. So are you that…" I cut him off by saying that's me while smirking.

"That's why you could kick my ass around the field" he says and I giggle. I laugh when he tackles me growling. I get a little wet listening to his growls then glare he knows what growling does to me. He smells the air the smirks getting up walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

i'm sorry guys but i left out a chapter. i went back and added it just go check out the last two chapters.

sorry if i confused some of you guys


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mild lemons in this chapter **_

_**Mild lemons in this chapter **_

* * *

**KPOV**

I smell her arousal in the air then get up walking away smirking. She gets up growling at me Damn that's one sexy growl I think to myself still walking. She blurs past me knocking me down running into her mansion. I run after her but run into the invisible barrier around the door. I though everyone who lived here was a vampire. She sticks her tongue out at me and starts dancing.

"Why is there a barrier on the door if all vampires live here" I ask her as she continues to dance. "Well Klaus I'm part vampire/shape-shifter and witch" she answers and my jaw drops.

"wait so you're a hybrid" I ask still in shock

"yes just like you but more powerful and I cant die" she says smugly

"I love a woman with power and I cant die either now let me in" I say smirking at her

"You can die with the white oak stake and did I mention I know were it is" she says smirking just as a human male walks downstairs behind her.

"Who is the human" I ask glaring man as he walks over to my Bella forgetting she said she knows where the stake is.

"This is my friend Joey he likes to keep me satisfied" I growl at the last word trying to get in to kill him. She turns him to me and bites into his neck drinking from him. I stop growling when I see what she meant by "satisfied".

"You can come in Klaus" she says as she licks the blood from his neck letting him go and he goes to the kitchen. I walk in and see it is just as beautiful as the outside.

"How did you afford to buy this house" I ask her as I look around.

"I have a job" she says simply and walks into the living room to sit down. "What kind of job pays for this" I ask

"My job" she says smirking. "What's your job"

"I'm a professional singer known as Carrie Underwood" she answers as she watches some movie called Twilight Breaking Dawn part 1. That's why she sounds exactly like Carrie Underwood I think to myself.

"I don't understand how a human gets pregnant by a vampire who is not even alive shouldn't his sperm be dead too" I ask her frowning at the movie. She giggles and say that is just a movie none of that would have with regular vampires.

"I guess but its still not a good movie why would a girl even want to have sex with a cold hard rock" I say to no one in particular.

"The same reason I had sex with you. You're cold to people and you're abs are rock hard as well as other things" she says straddling my lap kissing me. I kiss her back wrapping my arms around her tightly as she sits on my hardening member. She pulls back smirking and I ask where her room is.

"Upstairs 4th floor the only room up there" she says smiling lustfully at me. I get up and blur us upstairs to her room locking the door. I throw her on the bed crawling over her smirking when I smell her arousal.

"If you don't stop smirking and get over here and fuck me I'm going to go find someone else" she threatens and I growl causing her to moan. I crawl over her removing her shirt and kiss her. She rips my shirt off and flips us over so she's on top. I growl ripping her bra away and flips us back over and rip her pants away. She scratches me across the face and rips my pants and boxers away growling.

I have a feeling she is going to take her hurt out on me. I rip her panties away and plunge deep into her moaning. It still fits perfect I think as she screams my name in pleasure.

"Want your friends hear you" I ask pumping in and out of her slowly as she moans.

"Not at all, the rooms are sound proof" she moans out bucking her hips. I take that as a go and start fucking her harder and faster.

"So snug and warm and just for me" I moan out plunging deep into her repeatedly. She digs her finger nails into my back deep as I fuck her growling. She growls back then flips us over and starts riding my dick bouncing and moaning.

"gonnnaaa… cuuuummm" she screams out as she digs her nails into my chest. I flip us back over and pound her at inhuman speed. She tights around me trying to milk my dick of its cum. She starts cumming screaming my name then sinks her fangs into my neck drinking from me. I cant take it anymore as I sink my fangs into her shoulder as I cum deep in her. We pull apart panting and she turns to me laying her head on my chest falling asleep but before I do the same I feel some kind of power burst through me.

* * *

**DPOV**

After we left the clearing we all gathered at the Boarding house to have a emergency meeting. Except Elijah and Leah decided to go back to his house and Bonnie and Paul went to her house.

"We have to do something about that slut she has brought some of our enemies back." Elena exclaims in a bitchy voice. She is really starting to get on my nerves I think walking over to get me a glass of bourbon.

"Elena don't call her a slut" Stefan says growling under his breath at her. I smirk thinking trouble in paradise.

"What about the fact that she knows Klaus she could be helping him." she says and Caroline sighs as Elena rants

"She is not helping Klaus because the way she kicked him around the field. I think she would rather kill him than help" I say interrupting her. I might help Klaus with the sacrifice though if you don't stop cheating on my brother with the 3 dudes on the football team I think to myself holding back a glare.

I caught her the first time after the game with a guy on the team sucking his dick under the bleachers. The second time I caught her in the janitors closet with another guy from the team his dick buried inside her when I was coming to visit Alaric. The third time I caught her she was behind Mystic Grill with 2 guys fucking her one from behind while she sucked the other ones dick and he happened to be the first guy I caught her with. I compelled her to forget I know each time and left.

"Why cant we kill them Stefan" Elena whines and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Ele…" Stefan begins to say but Barbie cuts him off by saying "Because Elena if we kill them she will either bring them back or they cant be killed as easy as before."

"I agree with Barbie over there" I say smirking when Barbie growls at me. I laugh and say Elena you should get home its getting late. She looks at the clock and sees it 11 and says she has to go home. Caroline asks can she stay and I say yes walking upstairs going into my room. Blondie goes into the room next to mine and lays on the bed going to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

**JPOV**

Charlotte, Peter and I were walking home from hunting when Peter froze up. He had a far away look in his eyes so I know his "knower" was telling him something. Char and I leaned against a wall waiting for it to finish.

"Who wants to go visit our Southern Belle in Virginia" he asks but for someone reason I can tell he is hiding something. Char jumps up and down saying yes yes yes while I ask who is she.

"You know her Jasper her name is Bella Swan but I have to warn you she looks like someone you use to know before you went to fight in the war " he says with a shit eating grin.

"Who does she look like and how do you know Bella she never told me" I ask them and they smirk and start telling the story

Well we were out hunting one night when we heard a little girl scream. We followed the scream and found a 8 year old girl laying on the ground bleeding with vampire bites on her upper arm. Instead of her laying on the ground withering the vampire beside her was and coughing up her blood. The girl stood up and walk towards us and passed out in Char's arms. We ran her back to our house to tend to her wounds but when we got there she had not one scar on her arm. So we waited until she woke up for a minute her eyes were purple and blue but when she blinked they were brown again. She stared at us for awhile then said "I'm Bella what's your name and why do you have red eyes like that man that bit me" in a very cute southern drawl. We told her what we were and everything about vampires but she couldn't tell anybody. We would meet with her everyday in the woods at noon and tell her stories about our lives we even told her some of yours. We also call her Baby Whitlock or Baby Belle. She moved away when she was 12 and I brought her a car as a going away present.

"Wait so you are the brother that taught her how to drive and race a car" I growl a little at Peter. He starts laughing and I growl louder.

"Yes I taught her but she introduced her self to street racing at 13 when she moved to Arizona." Peter explains but I still don't see what's funny

"Ok but what is so funny about that Petey" he growls at me for calling him petey but answers "You challenged her to a motorcycle race thinking you could win but she won and took your Ducati then you found out she was only 13" he laughs rolling on the forest floor along with Char.

"When do we leave Pete" I ask when he stops laughing. He gets up and says "Oh we leave at midnight so we might want to get home and pack". Fuck me that's in 2 hrs I think to myself and we take off running towards the house.

**MYSTIC FALLS NEXT DAY**

The Swan Mansion was empty except for Bella and Klaus. Everybody else is out exploring the town. Bella and Klaus were in the media room talking about the curse.

"So you really are going to let me break the curse and who is the third doppelganger" Klaus ask laid back on the couch.

"Yes I am because is meant to die she is just another Katerina and God knows the world doesn't need the first. The third doppelganger is my friend Jessica Stanley and she is willing to help make your hybrids." Bella answers

"Why did you leave her alone unprotected if she is human a vampire could come and snatch her or kill her" Klaus ask

"She is not alone she is being watched by a witch I know and think of as a sister" Bella

"Ok but how are you going to get the Salvatore Brothers out of the picture long enough for the curse to be broken" Klaus

"Well I have a feeling that Damon won't be a problem cause I think he knows about Elena cheating on his brother and Stefan just leave him to me" Bella

"Ok what about the witch and we need a vampire and a werewolf" Klaus

"Leave Bonnie to me. Katherine is going to be the vampire and Jules is going to be the werewolf because she kills innocent people for no reason" Bella says shifting so she is lays back in the recliner chair.

"Ok and how will we find Katerina because you let her go" Klaus ask narrowing his eyes

"Well Leena is probably torturing her right now in the tombs. She is angry that Katerina killed her." Bella says and Klaus smiles happily

**At the tombs**

**LPOV**

I had Katerina tied up hanging from the ceiling by her arms. She is bleeding from her stomach and arms. I watch as they close up then I stab her again bleeding the vervain from her body. I laugh as she screams begging me to stop saying she was sorry.

"You know while you where out with Klaus and Elijah, Sara-belle and I went back to Bulgaria and met your baby. She was so cute we even got to hold her and did you know father kept her instead of giving her away. They named her Juliet Petrova.

She growls at the mention of me and Belle holding her baby when she couldn't. I laugh and stab her in the side with the stake leaving it there grabbing another. I jam it in her stomach and walk away laughing as I hear the screams.

I run to Mystic Grill and walk inside making sure I have no blood on me. I walk in and sit at the bar ordering a scotch. I could hear Damon approach me from behind and sit looking at me.

"Hello Damon what do you need" I ask as my drink is sat in front of me.

"What are you doing with Katherine" He asks and I turn to smirk at you at him

"I'm giving her what she deserves" I tell him and he starts laughing

"So can I help or watch" he ask as I down my drink and order another

"Sure but how good are you at torture" he smirks at me and says "that's my specialty"

"Follow me" Damon says as he walks out the grill and I follow after I compel the bartender for the free drinks. Once I get in the car he drives us to the Boarding house.

"Stay here and I'll be right back" I wait there and he comes back with a vervain plant putting in the back seat.

"So where to now" he asks and I tell him the tombs. He nods and drives there quietly as I look out the window.


	16. Chapter 16 help

Ok so I don't know how I want the next chapter please help

1. How do you want the Cullens to find out about Bella

a) the volturi at a ball B) they visit mystic falls

2. what Cullen pov should I use

a) Alice B) Edward C) Rosalie D) Emmett

3) do you want a evil Alice

please review with your answer and if you have any other idea review


End file.
